As the critical dimensions of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices continue to shrink, novel materials need to be incorporated into CMOS architecture, for example, to improve energy efficiency and/or speed. An exemplary but non-limiting such group of materials, which may be utilized, for example, in the channel of a transistor device, is III-V materials. Unfortunately, current processing apparatus and methods fail to yield films having suitable material quality, such as low defect density, composition control, high purity, morphology, in-wafer uniformity, and run to run reproducibility.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved methods and apparatus for the deposition of materials on a substrate.